


【そらまふ→luzまふ】余烬

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: そらる喜欢まふまふ。luz喜欢まふまふ。まふまふ都知道。
Relationships: Luz/Mafumafu (Utaite), Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)
Series: 唱见同人 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377181
Kudos: 7





	【そらまふ→luzまふ】余烬

**Author's Note:**

> #是旧文“心从火热到冰冷要多久”的重制版，旧文写得不怎么样所以不放链接了，但感兴趣的可以去看看（以比较出我是不是有进步×  
> #有出轨出轨出轨情节  
> #有cp洁癖或道德伦理感较高的各位在看之前要慎重考虑  
> 

-0-  
そらる故意在饮料店磨蹭了很久，回家后迎接他的是一个干净了不少的公寓。门口的鞋柜上只剩一个相框，孤零零地面朝下反扣在那里。  
他想一脸轻松地说出“终于来了啊”这样的句子，可最终响起的只有他略显拖沓的脚步声。

他拉上了窗帘，换好了睡衣，盖上了被子，却怎么样也睡不着。

-1-  
まふまふ和そらる一度被所有人羡慕。  
不知道是谁先表的白，也不知道到底是出于什么契机才让其中的一方鼓起勇气确认了关系，总之在某一次朋友间惯例的聚会上，そらる轻咳一声，宣布了这件事。  
惊讶到底还是惊讶的，不过这样的气氛并没有持续很久。天月率先举起杯子，随后众人也纷纷反应过来，一边喊着“今天不醉不许回去”一边轮番给二位当事人敬酒。まふ嘻嘻哈哈地在包厢里绕着圈和人碰杯，又能在有人走到そらる面前时及时出现，以“そらるさん要清醒地把我们俩送回去“为由，在一片”啧啧“声中替他接下所有的酒。そらる眼底有少见的笑意，混着些许温柔，在他看着まふ站在自己身边讨价还价地和别人喝酒时。  
最后一个举起酒杯的是luz。他在玻璃杯的碰撞声中轻轻道出一句“おめでと“，小心地把酒杯从已经醉得差不多的まふ手边拿走，然后状作无意地转头看向そらる。他不知道自己当时的眼神究竟怎样，但他和そらる对视了很久，最后拍了拍他的肩，仿佛嫁出女儿的老父亲。  
天月坐在座位上坚守着乌龙茶的阵地。他看着luz走去敬酒，在luz捏着杯子回来后有些担心地问道：“还好吧？”  
“我能有什么事？”luz装作不明白的样子反问回去，把自己的碗筷挪到一边后趴在了桌子上。  
天月叹了口气，送走喝到神志不清只能挂在そらる身上的まふ之后，才拍拍luz叫他起来。

-2-  
天月打开门看到まふまふ时有些惊讶。  
好友不传讯息就直接敲门找他的情况并不少见，只是门外的まふまふ看起来实在不像是找他来玩的样子。他整个人乱糟糟的，手里拎着一个黑色的干瘪瘪的旅行包。  
“まふまふ？”总感觉发生了什么不太妙的事情，天月把人带到沙发上坐下后先去厨房给他拿了瓶他相当喜欢的茶。  
“あまちゃん……你说到底什么才算是喜欢呢？”  
“这种问题你问我我也……哎等下，”天月的脑筋拐了几个弯终于抵达了名为まふまふ的迷宫的正确出口，“你该不会和そらるさん…吵架了？”  
まふまふ没有回答，只是拧开了瓶盖沉默地喝着茶饮料。  
天月往まふ边上一坐，抬手拍了拍他的背，一时也不知道该说什么才好。そらる是他尊敬的前辈，まふまふ是他一直以来的好朋友——用女孩子的话来说，那就是闺蜜。对于现在这个情况，他站在谁那边都不合适。不过从まふまふ只带了这么一个不大的包还没塞满来看，大概情况也没有到失控的地步，兴许过了今天就会好了吧。天月如此下了结论，并成功在当晚收到了そらる的讯息，第二天まふ就被接回去了。

“我跟你说哦，当时我还站那儿帮他拎着包呢，好家伙，そらるさん一开门就把人扯过去抱得死紧。我看哪儿都不是，生怕他们往少儿不宜的方向发展，又得注意着走廊上会不会有路过的邻居来好奇地打探。我好难啊。”  
luz配合地笑了一下，这个小小的笑很快消失在他端起的杯子后面。天月坐在他边上，眯起眼睛试图在酒吧昏暗的光线里辨认出他脸上的神色。  
“哎，我说，你别想什么奇怪的事情啊。”  
“什么啊……”luz的眼神飘了一会儿，最后回到他手中的杯子上，“虽然我是挺想去揍他一顿的，但…跟你说的一样，そらる作为前辈来说我很尊敬他也很喜欢他。何况，まふまふ……撇开这件事不谈，まふまふ看上去过得挺开心的。”  
天月盯着他又一会儿才挪开视线。他知道luz性格挺天然的，人品也没有问题，但他就是隐约有一种不太好的预感。这种预感从他知道まふまふ和そらる在一起了之后就一直盘踞在他心里，可他也说不清这预感究竟是针对哪一方。作为まふまふ的好友，作为钦佩そらる的后辈，作为唯一知道luz其实喜欢まふ的朋友，天月希望每个人都可以得到happy ending；。可这世上哪有这么多完美的结局，大团圆般的结局在现实中又怎么可能随随便便地达到。  
现在这个所有人都喜爱的看似圆满的结局，对于luz来说又是什么样的呢。

-3-  
——“你白天来过我家了？”  
天月冷不丁发来这么一条讯息，语气看起来还有那么一点兴师问罪的味道，让luz有些受到惊吓。  
——“嗯”  
——“本来今天和まふまふ约好要商量合唱的事情的，结果电话没打通，我就去了そらるさん家……”

luz依着时间提前了半小时到达他们约好的甜品店，点餐的时候替まふまふ把他最喜欢的饮料和甜品一块儿点了，估摸着等まふ到的时候他那杯热饮应该刚好凉到可以入嘴的温度。可过了约定时间まふまふ还没到，luz发了好几条讯息连已读也没有，打的电话也没人接。他有些着急，思考了片刻决定去そらる家里看看。  
摁了铃之后门内传来脚步声，让luz稍稍放下心来，门一开却是そらる异常冷漠地杵在那里。他极为简短地回答luz他也不知道まふ在哪里。luz被他的低气压吓了一大跳，直到站在天月家门前才后知后觉地意识到他们可能又吵架了。

——“然后呢？”  
luz不知道是不是自己的错觉，他觉得天月在拷问他。  
——“然后まふまふ来开了门，听我提到去过そらるさん家之后就突然哭了，我看他情绪不太对就陪了他一下午”

“你在这里啊，我去了そらるさん那里却……欸？”  
まふまふ仰头看着比他高了一点的luz，本来就红红的没消肿的眼眶又开始湿润。luz手忙脚乱地掏出纸巾塞在まふ手里。まふ把脸埋在纸巾里好一会儿，也没有出声，直到控制住情绪了才重新抬起头。意识到自己刚刚让luz在门口跟着自己站了好一会儿，他有些窘迫地挠挠头，赶紧侧身让luz进门。  
“啊这个是……？”  
まふまふ接过luz递给他的袋子，打开来一看发现是自己最喜欢的甜品，小小地惊呼了一声。  
“本来不是约好了在甜品店嘛，我到了以后帮你点的。结果你没来，它放着没人吃也不好，我就打包带走了，现在正好给你。你也吃点甜的吧，换换心情。”  
まふまふ道了谢就打开盒子一小口一小口吃了起来。甜食似乎是让まふ状态变好了一点，但luz觉得甜食还能让看着まふ吃东西的自己心情也变好，心里像是揣了一大团棉花糖一样变得软乎乎的。他差点就要伸出手摸摸まふ的脸或是头发，好在他理智及时回线，抬了一半的手中途改道去拍了拍まふまふ的肩。まふ咀嚼的动作慢了下来，有些疑惑地看着他。  
“我说，你们一定要和好哦。”

——“所以我有说让他们好好在一起啊”  
天月传来的讯息怎么看还是带着一股怀疑的气息，luz不得不又强调了一遍自己的话。  
虽然这话由他来说好像怎么样也不是很让人信服，但luz心里确确实实是这么想的。喜欢一个人的话，并不是一定要得到那个人才算罢休吧。如果能看着他和另一个人一起向幸福启航，那也挺好的；又何况自己也为他送上了祝福。喜欢一个人，究其根本不就是希望他能够快乐吗。即使给他带来快乐的人并不是自己，luz也没觉得有什么特别不满的。  
所以他是真真切切地希望まふまふ能和そらる一直走下去。

-4-  
天月打开门，看到满脸阴沉的まふまふ后赶紧让他进来。まふ薄薄的睡衣外面只有件大衣，甚至脚上还是家居拖鞋，露在外面的手指冻得像块冰。天月又赶紧调高了室内空调的温度。  
他在厨房里边倒水边叹气。这是第几次了？他都快记不清了。  
“喏，”天月把杯子放在まふまふ面前的茶几上，“姜汤我在煮了，你一会儿记得喝完姜汤再睡觉啊。”  
回答他的是まふ几不可闻的“嗯“。  
他本想去收拾客房，一转身又想起来好像上次まふ回去之后他没动过那间房，今天应该可以不收拾直接用。现在洗澡嫌太早，喊まふ打游戏也显得不合时宜，几番犹豫之后天月还是一屁股坐在了好友边上，搂着他的肩让他靠向自己。  
“想和我说说吗？今天是怎么了？”  
まふ摇摇头，轻轻动了几下从天月的手臂里挣脱出来。他今天到现在一滴眼泪都没有掉，只是浑身散发着低气压，让天月感觉有些不太妙，好像下一秒坐在他边上的人就会去毁灭世界一样。  
直到躺在床上了，天月心里还是有深深的疑虑和担心。他总觉得在他不知道的地方有什么东西变了。之前的まふまふ每次因为吵架跑到天月这里时都会哭，最近眼泪越来越少了。不管他是因为习惯了吵架才不哭，还是他开始觉得这种事不值得他哭，哪种可能都不是个好迹象。  
天月叹了今天的不知道第几口气。他盯着和そらる的聊天界面好一会儿，最终放弃般地扔下手机，翻了个身闭上眼。

——（未读状态）“まふまふ在我这里，明天你来接他吗？”

三天过去了，そらる那边一点声音也没有。没有line，没有短信，没有电话。天月和そらる的聊天依旧停留在三天前天月发送的讯息，只是在不知道什么时候变成了“已读“状态。他每天看着まふまふ一言不发地坐在那里，心里也跟着难受。他不是没想过直接找上そらる的门问问他究竟有什么打算，可感情上的事过错怎么可能全在其中一人身上，假如冷静客观地判断的话まふまふ绝对也有责任。何况这到底还是まふまふ和そらる之间的事，自己插手的话搞不好还起了反作用。  
天月担心这担心那的，觉得自己这一阵子快把这辈子的气都提前叹完了，也没什么胃口，每天有一顿没一顿地吃饭。まふまふ看到他这样还反过来安慰他：“我一个人的哀伤罢了，そらるさん什么也没有做错。给我三天……三天之后我会自己回去的。好啦，你别跟着我一起难过啦。”  
这算什么发言啊，天月心想，然而就算再放心不下现在也只好放任他不管。

第四天一早，まふまふ没跟天月打招呼，径自照原样回了自己家。他轻手轻脚地开门，看到そらる和衣睡在沙发上，身上随便搭了一条毯子。  
まふ蹲在他面前，想着这样睡觉到底是会感冒还是会落枕。

-5-  
说个笑话，有时比起恋人，你会更了解你的情敌。又或者说，你在发现自己喜欢谁之前会先发现谁喜欢那个人，然后开始本能地讨厌那个人。そらる之所以会和まふまふ那么快确定下关系，多多少少也要拜luz所赐。起初他只是看到luz就会莫名烦躁，后来他才慢慢意识到那并非因为自己对luz有什么意见，而是因为luz常和まふ走得比较近，两人头上还顶了个亲友的名号。这样结论就很明显了：他喜欢まふまふ，luz也喜欢まふまふ。现在的问题只是他们两个谁会先把那句话说出口。  
所以在那场聚餐上，そらる知道luz为什么最后一个来和他们碰杯而且还一言不发，也大概明白他拍自己肩膀时未出口的话里的意味。从某种角度来说他相当佩服luz，能如此坦然地面对“抢走了自己喜欢的人”的自己，还能和往常一样地关心まふまふ——他看着luz是怎样动作轻柔地把酒杯从まふ手里拿走，又是怎样像哄小孩一样地和神志已经不大清醒的まふ说话。后来他们第一回吵架的第二天，luz满脸担忧地找上自己门来问まふ在哪里。虽然用脚想都能知道まふ除了天月家还会去哪儿，但他当时还没完全冷静下来，好巧不巧找过来的还是情敌，于是他没好气地撂下一句“我也不知道”就关上了门。

他们看起来和好了，只是そらる隐隐觉得哪里不太对劲。这一次的まふまふ未免有些过于冷静了，即使他们的相处模式和之前没什么两样，他的直觉让他有一丝怀疑。虽说一般情况下都是女性有超准的第六感，他不觉得自己平时是个多疑的人，因此他觉得自己的怀疑应当是有依据的。  
至于怀疑对象么……他很不愿意承认，可他能怀疑的也就只有luz。

“luz最近…和你关系怎么样？”手滑操作失误后，在等待人物复活的间隙そらる装作不经意地开口。  
“关系很好啊，”まふまふ没有看他，而是盯着显示屏上闪烁的倒计时，“luzくん是我的亲友嘛，一直以来都很关照我。像那天下午他也是，陪了我好久，说了很多开导我的话。”  
まふまふ没有明说是哪个下午，但他们都知道。房间里没有开灯，只有血红的夕阳照在まふ脸上。そらる看着那阴影分明的侧脸，忽然摔了手柄把自己关进卧室。

-6-  
まふまふ在luz开门的瞬间就直接摔进他怀里。luz愣了一下，抬手环住人肩膀，用了点力却感觉まふ没有起来的意思，只好先把他往屋里带了带好把门关上。  
“まふまふ？”luz实在不知道他的亲友搞的是哪出，看他这么挂在自己身上不起来又担心是不是身体出了什么问题，脑海里甚至开始搜寻急救知识和救护车号码。直到まふまふ终于有了什么动作，却是试图解开自己的皮带扣。  
“等！…你在做什么啊まふまふ？！”金属扣的清脆声响瞬间把luz的思绪拉了回来，他下意识地拉住まふ的手腕阻止他的下一步动作，声音也不由自主地高了几分。  
まふ不说话，也不肯抬头，直到luz扳着他的肩膀微微弯下身强行和他对视。他的眼眶有点红，一张口声音也有点哽咽：“不行吗，luzくん？不行吗？”  
luz不得不深吸一口气稳定情绪。まふまふ现在看起来相当不稳定的样子，他可不能跟着一起乱了方寸。于是他低下头先好声好气地哄了几句，总算是让两个人都并排坐在了沙发上。  
“まふまふ，你刚刚……到底想做什么？”luz宁愿相信自己是记忆错乱或是理解有误，他希望能从まふ那里得到一个和他想的不一样的答案，然而现实总是不尽人意。  
“做ài。”  
听到如此直白的回答，luz不自然地瞟了一眼其他地方，片刻后视线又坚定地回到まふまふ：“我们不是那种关系不能做那种事情。而且你确实是和そらるさん在一起的吧。你们如果又闹了什么矛盾的话…还是先冷静下来再好好想想吧，好吗？”  
まふ盯着他，然后问道：“luzくん，你不喜欢我吗？”

他当然知道。luz一直以来都以“亲友”的名号待在他的身边，但他能清楚地感觉到这份感情已经远远超出亲友概念了。luz对他是真的好，好到他有时会忘乎所以，嫉妒起另一个也许并不存在的能吸引去luz更多目光的人。但他还是清楚他们到底该是怎么样的关系，和そらる在一起后他拿捏着和luz相处的分寸，没有一下子太疏离也没有过分的亲近，硬要比较的话大概就像他和天月的相处方式，然而这其中还是有本质区别的。  
他承认自己贪心，不愿意就这么放手luz，哪怕他已经有了そらる这个无可挑剔的男友。或许从那时开始事情的发展已经是定局了。仔细想想，如果そらる当真是他的天命之子，他又怎么会念着luz不忘，纵使他从没有“要个备胎”之类的想法。他唯一能为自己开脱的解释只剩下“そらる并不是那个对的人”，而这个解释相对应的答案也只能是“luz才是他要找的人”。有很多事情都体现了这一点。他喜欢有点仪式感的生活，所以不放过任何一个纪念日或者网路上流行的奇怪而有趣的节日来送些小东西给そらる。そらる每次拿到礼物都作出一副嫌弃的样子，事后也只会把这些东西好好收到角落里。他当然知道そらる不是真的有多嫌弃，不然也不可能把它们都留下，只是每次还是会有点失落。luz却不是这样。他有次去luz家里玩，隐隐约约看到书柜最上面有什么东西，便好奇地跳起来去够，拿到手了才发现那是自己以前在休息室里随手折完送给luz的千纸鹤。纸鹤明明在书柜顶层却一点灰也没有，放在纸鹤边上的自己出的专辑也是干干净净的。那时候，不得不承认，他感到一点点甜蜜，像是初恋的少女才会有的心情。  
听起来很渣男，他知道，所以这事他谁也没说，连天月也不知道。不过他相信如果他有这样的想法那そらる不可能什么感觉也没有。就像现在，そらる无缘无故提起luz，明显在怀疑他和luz之间的关系。  
そらる产生了怀疑，而横竖他们也走不长远，所以就要让这怀疑成真吗？他在luz刚打开门的时候问自己。这都算什么？

“我……”luz稍稍撇开视线，“怎么可能不喜欢。そらるさん、天月さん、まふまふ…大家我都很喜欢。”  
“你知道我说的不是这种喜欢。”まふまふ的语气开始变得强硬，他一手撑住沙发，上半身向luz逼近，“像我和そらるさん之前一样的关系，luzくん对我难道不是那种喜欢吗？”  
luz屏住了呼吸，他看着凑到自己面前的那双深红色的眼睛，像是不小心对待就极易碎的宝石。他没有办法对着那双眼睛撒谎，也没有办法再打着哈哈绕开这个话题：“……是。但我也希望你和そらるさん好好地在一起”  
“那我要是现在说我们分手了，luzくん，你会接受我吗？”まふ的神情不像是开玩笑。这是事实，或者说，这是他接下来一定会做的事。  
“まふまふ，你这样对我很不公平。”luz轻轻叹出一口气，手肘抵着膝盖撑起额头，“让我好好想想。”

-7-  
好言好语地哄完了まふまふ，又翻箱倒柜找出备用棉被和榻榻米给不肯回家的まふまふ留宿用，luz只好趁洗澡时独自思考之前的问题。  
这个问题对他来说太不公平了。他那么喜欢まふまふ，就算他有再高的道德感他也终究不是圣人，怎么可能不对“和まふまふ在一起”这件事情心动。只是……假若自己真的答应了，他以后该如何面对そらる？他要用什么样的语气、什么样的表情、做出什么样的身体姿态来和そらる说出见面第一句话？他要怎么样牵着まふ行走在太阳之下？  
他不知道。

第二天，luz悄悄约了天月出来。当他说明了自己的种种顾虑后，坐在他对面的人只是一言不发地喝着可乐。直到杯子见了底，天月用吸管搅了搅杯底吸不上来的一点液体，才开口说话。  
“我没法给出建议。不管我说什么最后搞不好都有人不满。这种无论如何都会被迁怒的事情让我怎么做才好……又何况，感情从没有对与错之分，我不可能说‘错全在そらるさん所以luzくん你根本不用担心’。就算我有我的看法、我有我的道德判断，但是我没有办法告诉你。”  
“所以抱歉啊luzくん，这件事你还是回去自己好好考虑吧。希望你最后能有自己的决定。”

まふまふ一个人缩在luz的沙发上。luz出门前怕他无聊，极为周到地把游戏机一类的东西统统放到了显眼的位置，但他现在没什么心思去碰它们。他在思考自己昨天的所作所为，虽然事后回想确实有点尴尬，他没什么后悔的。如果自己已经对luz有了什么想法，那他和そらる就再也回不去了，无论luz的回答是什么他都不会再和そらる继续下去。不然的话…这对そらる也很不公平不是吗。  
只是luz到底会做出什么选择，他想不出来。他也不知道如果真的和luz在一起了，之后的生活要怎么办。  
他不知道。

有些时候，そらる也会进行一下反思。毕竟以他的脾气性格，吵架时他必然不会是先低头的那个。即使整件事完全是因为他不对，他也一定要等到まふまふ来示弱，然后才用一句话承认自己的错误并道个歉。所以这次他也没有主动去找まふまふ，虽然他们都没有真正意义上的吵起来。他只是突然脾气上头摔了个门，冷静下来再回到客厅时まふ就已经没了人影。手机被他捏在手里拿起又放下，最终他还是没有发出任何消息，同时他也没有收到任何一个人的消息。  
早晨醒来时他因睡眠姿势不对浑身酸痛。他还在客厅的沙发上。  
门口也没有多出另一双鞋子。

-8-  
luz扔了一枚硬币。正面在一起，背面就拒绝。  
他摊开手心，看到了一朵花。

“まふまふ。”luz见完天月回家后先给两人简单弄了点晚饭。等碗筷什么全都收拾停当了，他坐在まふ对面，极为正式地开口。  
“我昨天晚上想了很多，从所有事情的一开始起。有时我也会想如果我早点下定决心和你表白的话是不是就没有そらるさん什么事了，但是每次看到你和そらるさん在一起都很开心的样子，我又打从心底里祝福你们、希望你们可以永远这样下去。所以我只好在看不到的地方默默喜欢你，珍藏关于你的一切……你大概看到过吧，书架顶层，那一层是专门给你的。  
“后来你和そらるさん开始吵架。每次知道你们吵架我都有点想去找そらるさん算算帐，但是我一次也没去，因为怎么看我也不好插手你们之间的事情，何况そらるさん还是前辈。  
“可你是我那么喜欢的人，是我恨不得能天天捧在手心里、用尽所有只为让你笑的人。我怎么忍心看到你站在我面前，为另一个伤了你的人哭。  
“做不到的啊。  
“我想，如果是我的话一定不会和你吵架。就算不小心吵起来了也绝对不会让你在朋友家过夜的，怎么样也要追回来的，哪怕我没错也要先认错把你哄开心了再谈其他事。  
“我也考虑了如果我就这么答应的话你会不会觉得我没什么道德感。可是喜欢就是喜欢啊，现在我有机会可以光明正大地爱你对你好我怎么可能放手。  
“所以如果你没有对你昨天说的话后悔的话，我觉得…我希望我们可以试一试！  
“即使是背德，我们也是一起坠落的。”  
luz说到这里终于脸上带了点笑意。他抬起头看着まふ，有些紧张地等待着回应。  
まふまふ深吸一口气，突然推开椅子大步走到luz身边，弯下腰抱住luz。他能闻到luz惯用的香水的淡淡香气，他能听到luz有力的心跳声，他感受到luz也抬起手臂，覆在他的后背慢慢收紧。  
他努力憋住已经在眼眶里打转的泪水。  
他说：“谢谢你还能接受我，luzくん。”

luz看着手心里躺着的硬币的印花，突然明白了抛硬币的意义。  
——硬币出手那刻，你才会知道自己真正想要什么。  
他把硬币翻了个面。

-9-  
そらる不愿意相信，可眼前的事实在逼迫他。  
luz的眼神飘飘忽忽，不怎么与他对视，左手倒是紧紧抓着まふ的右手，似乎准备好了随时把他拉到自己身后。相较之下まふまふ看起来镇定多了，他寻常地看着そらる，甚至还往前迈了小半步。他咬了咬唇——そらる记得，那是他紧张时的习惯性动作——然后开口道：“そらるさん，我们……分手吧。”  
他没有明提luz的身份，但这是再清楚不过的事情。  
そらる很想拍着luz的肩大笑着说：“luz辛苦你了陪着这家伙演得还真像！”可他也就只能想想，他大概只有在和现实完全无关的if线才有机会说出这句话。他不知道自己现在该有什么感觉，也不知道自己现在该摆出什么表情。他应该感到震惊吗？可这件事他几乎完全可以预料到。或者高兴？因为他的怀疑准确命中事实。再或者悲伤？因为他曾经的恋人牵着他们共同的朋友来提分手。そらる想，可是自己真的有资格难过吗。会造成如今这个局面，他也至少要负一半责任。那这样想来他还是应当高兴些，毕竟他和まふまふ可以不用再承受因为彼此带来的伤害，而まふまふ看起来也像是寻到了人生幸福。  
只是他没法那么快释怀罢了。他打量着面前两人的眼神、表情、紧握的手……そらる的目光最后落在了まふ垂在身侧的左手上。那只手干干净净，没有任何装饰品。  
“你在找这个吗？”察觉到他的视线，まふまふ早有准备地从口袋里掏出一样东西扔给そらる。そらる慌忙接住，攥在手心里。  
“我已经不需要了……还给你吧。”  
そらる忽然觉得自己很好笑，不仅戴着戒指，还握着まふまふ还来的戒指不放。  
luz想说些什么却又不知到底该说什么，站在那里欲言又止止言又欲。最后他刚开口喊了句“そらるさん”，まふ突然扯扯他，让他没能继续说下去。そらる摆了摆手示意他不在意，同时也对他们下了逐客令。

晚些时候そらる的手机响了，依然是之前他特别设置给まふまふ的铃声。他解锁后顿了片刻，还是先重置了默认铃声，再慢吞吞地打开line查看まふ给他发的消息。消息出乎意料的简短，只是告知了他准备回来收拾东西的日期。そらる有些诧异，他本以为会是类似于“之前一段时间很感谢你，再见”的标准分手告别词。不过他很快就自嘲地笑出了声，他会这么想，那证明他还是不够了解まふまふ。又一证据间接证明了他和まふまふ终会分道扬镳。  
そらる最终没有回复那条line，他觉得已读状态就够了。他查看了那一天的天气预报，挺暖和的，应该适合久违的逛街。  
他动了动手指，删去了和まふまふ的对话框。  
就在这里都结束吧。

-10-  
天月在工作的间隙溜出来摸了会儿手机，忽然被逗笑了。まふ和luz差不多同时给他发了讯息，内容主旨都是まふまふ和そらる分了手现在他和luz在一起了，让他不禁感慨这两个人还挺同步的。  
天月歪着脑袋想了想，还是回复了最简单的“祝贺”两个字。有一瞬间他想去问问そらる最近怎么样，不过这个念头被他自己按下去了，现在去问怕不是会直接领略到空手道黑带的厉害。  
消息发出后很快显示已读，过不多久，まふまふ打进了他的电话。  
“我现在在录音棚里啊，计时收费超——贵的，没法听你的感想啦。”  
“欸——”まふ在那头先是大呼小叫了一番以示失望，然后才卡着天月准备挂电话的点说，“那你要不要来我们家里玩，luzくん烧菜好好吃的我才见识过！”背景音里隐约传来luz努力否认的声音。  
天月没忍住笑出了声：“那就说好了啊我要去你们家蹭饭。”  
电话那头果然更加热闹了。  
“具体时间晚上再聊，我要先回去录音了。”天月看了看手表，自己出来已经有快十分钟了。  
“嗯嗯，あまちゃん再见啦，晚上等你消息！”luz附和着まふまふ也道了再见。

“好啦快点吃饭吧，凉了就不好吃了。”まふまふ还挂在luz身上试图说服他让天月来蹭饭，luz无奈地戳了戳他的脸，搬出自己的杀手锏，“再不吃饭一会儿就没有甜点吃了。”  
まふまふ闻言赶紧松开手端端正正地坐到餐桌前，夹住筷子双手合十：“いただきます！（我开动了）”  
吃完饭后luz信守诺言从冰箱里捧出一个精致的小盒子，まふまふ看到包装上的logo瞪大了眼睛：“这莫非……是街角新开的那家店！？”  
“啊你原来知道吗？下班路过看到没什么人排队就进去看了看，蛋糕都挺精致的就随便挑了一个，来尝尝看吧？”  
まふまふ欢呼着扑向了蛋糕。

-后记碎碎念-  
用了大概两个多月终于写完啦！（虽然大部分时间在咕咕  
有很多想法所以后记有些长，可以选择不看然后直接红心蓝手评论走起！

在写序号2那段的时候我坐在自习室里听着歌摸鱼码字，突然随机播放就放到了そらる的歌，吓得我差点跳起来，有一种被正主捉奸在现场的感觉（捂脸  
原本的那篇我写的时候没有意识到，现在回过头再看，我把luz写成了一个什么样的渣男啊！像什么“这是个机会，luz想”“在他们在一起时自己揩一点まふ的油是一回事”之类的，天哪这是什么乘虚而入横刀夺爱的男人，我是怎么写下这些句子都不脸红的。  
所以重制的时候就特别注意了一下对luz的描写，然后也增加了天月的一条线来补完luz那边的发展。结果写完发现好像这次是把まふまふ写得有点点渣男……遣词造句上我有尽力不让你们在读的时候产生反感，但是这确实是我想表达的东西之一：喜欢上谁都是没有错的，不管你现在是不是和什么人有着关系；重点在于如何处理自己的感情和与他人之间的关系。先分手再去追求我觉得是一点问题都没有的。（当然这里的まふ先追求再分手，纯粹因为我想写他牵着luz去和そらる提分手而已，现实中你们千万不要学）  
そらる的线依旧没有特别多的描写，大概是我要是多写了就会由于开始觉得很对不住そらる而写不下去吧。但是そらる也绝对不可以看成是完全没有错，原因我在文里也写了，感情是两个人的事，无论发生什么两个人都有责任，只是责任占比不同。そらる的错大部分可以说是原生的，是性格本身的缘故；而剩下的错在于他意识到了这点不协调却不愿意做出改变，由此也可以得出他对まふ的感情并没有那么深。

luz告白那里的长独白写得好爽。我太喜欢长独白了，我要争取每篇文里都有长独白！  
包括独白的最后一句我也好喜欢（自吹自擂上线），我是怎么写出这种句子的我是个天才！我就喜欢这种不顾一切（尤其是世俗看法）的爱情！

话说回来其实刚决定要重制的时候我是想写“两个人由于年少冲动在一起后发现对方其实并不适合自己”这样的感情发展，奈何我的键盘有他自己的想法，这一点完全跑偏了´_>`不过想表达的另一个东西应该还算是比较好地写出来了吧，就是你们能不能感受到我就不知道了……  
我一个母胎solo的通篇写感情纠纷我也很佩服我自己呢。

这次的正文部分虽然没到1w，但是加上后记就妥妥的字数过万，也算是了结了我一直以来想做的一件事：写一篇字数上万的文，还是相当开心的。写的时候有意识地放慢了速度，而且想把每个人物都写一写，感情线逻辑线的发展丰满合理些，在原文3k字的基础上改写扩写，回过神来就六千多字了。我怎么写essay就不能这样自然地爆肝爆字数呢……

以上。  
感谢你能看到这里。


End file.
